emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05815
}} is the 5,817th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 12 January, 2011. Written by PAUL ROUNDELL Directed by ADRIAN BEAN Plot Part 1 Katie is picked up by Nick for a date. Chas spots Carl returning to the village. Ryan and Andy emerge from Dale View in time to see Katie get into the car with Nick. Maisie returns to Holdgate Farm to confirm that she is breaking up with Nikhil. She tells Nikhil that they have to go away. At a restaurant Katie and Nick are getting on. He tells Katie that his wife, Alison died a long time ago. At the Woolpack, Betty is bored. She has asked Sam to come over and clear up the rubbish left from the handy work done by Zak. Andy is grizzly and snaps at Diane for interfering in his relationship with Katie. Terry tells Bob that Viv is a bit down. Maisie goes to see Ryan and tells him that the engagement is off. She tells Ryan that they are moving to Dartford to her aunts’. She needs his approval. She cries as they hug. Carl walks into the Woolpack and approaches Chas. They have a feisty head to head about the non-wedding. He tells her he will get even and leaves her slightly unnerved. At the restaurant Katie and Nick talk about Andy. She lets Nick know that they have a lot of history. Nick points out that Andy is a wife beater and he can't help being a police officer, even when off duty. Part 2 Will calls round to Wishing Well Cottage to see Belle and tells her that he is leaving straight away. Belle is gutted. She kisses him goodbye. Nick drops Katie off and Andy sees. He storms up to them but Nick stands up to him. Ryan tries to pull Andy away. Nick goads him. Katie tells Nick that it’s too complicated and is it’s over between them. Nick is gutted. Brenda steps out of the pub and spots Terry going into Viv's. Lisa consoles her heartbroken Belle. Belle admits that keeping her love inside has been really hard. In the shop flat, Viv is pleased to see Terry. He tells her he regrets last night and he is sorry. She wonders if she has ruined their friendship but Terry says not. He tells her she is too good to be on her own. Maisie is packed and ready to leave. She cries as she hugs Ryan. Nikhil is distraught. Belle runs after the taxi and tells Will she loves him. He says it back. A gloved hand gets out of a car and removes a petrol can. At Keepers Cottage Betty is a bit drunk pouring her last drink for bed. The blacked out figure continues with his petrol can. Viv alone throws down a glass of wine. Petrol is poured around the back of Victoria Cottage and we see Nick about to light a fire. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes